Many studies have shown that physiological signals arising in the mouth and throat do not produce hunger satiety. My preliminary work shows that food absorbed from and hormones released by the intestines do not produce satiety. In the proposed research, I investigate the conjunction of mouth, throat and intestinal signals in reducing food intake. The most reasonable conclusion to date is that satiety arises in the stomach and upper duodenum. In the second experiment, I determine the relative importance of neural and humoral signals from the stomach and upper duodenum. Finally, I investigate the importance for satiety of the individual nerves leading to the gastrointestinal tract. These nerves are tested by temporary anesthetic blockade.